family ties
by Aries-Goddess2000
Summary: why is hermione acting weird?why won't she allow the guys to come over? hold on she's not and only child?hermione is hiding a few secrets that's going to shock the order i own only plot and new characters
1. shopping flying and a large family?

Family ties

Fan fiction

Do not own any thing if I did then I would sell it and make money off it not put it on a free website for you to read

Luvs yah all please read and review

Harry potter

Dramione

"Come on 'mione" Ginny said brushing her short red hair "Gin, I can't wear this!" Hermione said stressed "and why not" asked a frustrated Ginny "because … because it looks to like it's suppose to fit you not me" Hermione said pointedly eying the small piece of cloth that Ginny had shoved into the bathroom with her "so … you'll look hot in it, showing off that body you've got.. 'Mione you've got the body flaunt it. Guys will drop to their knees and beg for a date." Ginny reasoned hearing Hermione start to complain. " no Ginny I'll look like a hooker the guys will be throwing money at me at sleep with me and that's not a good thing gin so don't start" Hermione said happy that she had brought her own clothes. Few minutes later Hermione walked out of the bathroom in her baggy levis jeans her tight wife beater while still putting on her baggy hoody. "'mione you're turning 18th birthday we're celebrating it and that you got the head girl position. Not lounging in front of the thing … the box thing" Ginny said trying to remember what the muggle object was that they all seem to have. "A television… Ginny like you said it's my birthday I know what I want to do." Hermione said towering at her 5foot 7 inches over her 5foot 4 inch red haired friend. "Fine but let me fix your hair." Ginny said resigning that she couldn't change her stubborn friend. "Ok fine … done good let's go … are we bringing Harry and Ron?" Hermione said laughing at the flushing Ginny's cheeks from the mention of Harry. "Fine I'll ask them … Ginny when you are going to show your Gryffindor colors and make the first move." Hermione said leaving Ginny alone in the room to fix her mini skirt and three sizes to small shirt.

"Ron… Harry… oh there you guys are" Hermione said spotting the boys in the cozy weasley living room playing wizarding chess. "Me and Gin are going out you guys want to come? We're heading to diagon alley." Hermione asked "sure" both boys answered together "right after I whoop Harry's ass "Ron added afterward moving his knight to e5. Ginny walked in "they coming?" she asked Hermione her eyes never leaving Harry's form. "Ginny go change I'm not allowing you to leave the house in that" Ronald said spotting his sister forgetting the chess game. Hermione laugh silently at the blush on Harry's face. "Like I need your permission to do anything Ronald." Ginny said starting an argument with Ron. "What are they arguing about now?" Fred said walking into the room. "Yeah… maybe we should leave them here?" George said plainly draping his arm on Hermione's shoulders. "No they'd kill us for leaving them behind" bill said walking in to the living room "when did you get here?" Harry said getting up from his spot on the couch. "just after Charlie …" bill said getting interrupted by Charlie " you didn't think that we'd allow our little Hermione to go without proper send off with her turning 18 and getting the honor of being head girl without do you?" "Well since today is such a big day we should get the trolls and head off" Fred and George said together in union. "Bye trolls" bill and Charlie yelled leading the group out of the room, Hermione squished in between the both of them. "You all aren't going anywhere without having a hardy breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley boomed finishing with a smile. Both Ginny and Ron stopped arguing at the mention of food. "To diagon alley" Charlie screamed after everyone finished eating.

Diagon alley

"Come on just one more shop" Ginny whined pulling Hermione toward another store. The boys all piled with packages, groaned "fine… come on guys just ONE more shop Hermione said placating everyone "then I will… play quidittch with you guys when we get home. Ok" Hermione said sighing. All the boys where happy and seemed to be full of energy after Hermione's deal. "Come on hurry up Hermione" Ginny said reaching the front door of the shop. All but Ginny groaned when they found it to be yet another dress robe shop. "Gin don't we have enough dress robes?" Hermione whined "drakie how do I look? "Came a really annoying voice that made every hair on the group stand on end. 'Oh god why me?' Hermione thought "come on gin hurry up" Fred said "our arms are getting tired" "what weasel… tired already no wonder you don't have any female friends" said a cold familiar voice" well at least he has friends.. not some dim witted thugs… oh … I'm sorry they don't even like you they only hang around you because your daddy threatens and pays them to do it" Hermione said scathingly while holding Fred and George back from attacking Draco "watch it Granger or you'll regret those words… are you hanging around dumbbell weasels because nobody else will?" Draco sneered his usual smirk on his face "you incompetent prick" Hermione scowled lunging at Draco. Bill and Charlie quickly grabbed her just before she was able to punch the ferrets smirking face. "Watch it mud blood, you'll soil my robes." Draco said but not as strong as he liked it to have been, remembering how hard she punched him in third year. "Forget him 'mione let's just go we have enough stuff." Ginny said heading for the door "yeah I think the air in here is to polluted" Hermione stated giving Malfoy one last disgusted look before turning to leave. "Sorry "mione I am truly sorry" Ginny stated sadly that Hermione had to face the ferret on her birthday. "Don't worry about it Gin Gin … you can't blame yourself that Malfoy is the ever annoying bouncing ferret. Ok?" Hermione said cheering up Ginny "where to next?" Ginny said "home!" the boys all said together. "you promised ONE more store then home for Quidditch which Mione will be participating in" George said smiling at Hermione.

At the weasley residence

The Boys entered the kitchen laden down with bags and packages, all of them chanting "Quiditch, quidditch, quidditch." "what are you all so happy about boys?" Mrs. Weasley asked over her knitting "We got herms to agree to play a game of Quidditch with us" Ron said giddily. "you better have gotten your school supplies?" Mrs. Weasley warned. "yes mom we did. Herms said that our school shopping had to be done first before we could do anything else." Fred said tiredly "well maybe you should have kept your book then, and behave Albus went through to get you two back into Hogwarts now go or are you volunteering to make supper?" Mrs. Weasley said "we're gone!" they all said running out the back door like dementors were on their tails. "come on herms you promised" Ron whined from his place on his broom 15 feet in the air. "I know I just don't know how you do that like that" Hermione said watching Ron sitting on his broom. "doesn't that hurt?" Hermione asked "nope now on your broom" Fred said from his position 10 feet of the ground. "how about you fly your way I'll fly mine. Ok?" Hermione said "as long as your in the air" Bill said happily to finally have Hermione in the air. "get on your broom already!" Ginny said impatiently. Within a few minutes Hermione was riding her broom around like a skateboard "what!?!... how can you do that you said you couldn't fly… it's harder to fly like that!" the twins said amazed "I just don't know I was taught to fly like this. We going to play? Who's on who's team?" Hermione said "who taught you?" Ginny asked "Me, Harry Gin and herms against you guys" Ron said racing towards their home made goals "Great! Game on!!" Bill said cutting off Ginny. After 20minutes of playing, Hermione zooming around beating the bludgers "Kids!!! Dinner's served!!!" Mrs. weasley called from the back porch. All players zoomed toward the back door Ginny and Ron in the lead Fred and George not far behind. "so mione you never said who taught you how to fly?" bill said curiously "a friend of mine did now come on dinner's getting cold." Hermione said

At the weasley dinner table

"come on herms eat" Ron said pilling food onto his plate. "Ronald please swallows before you talk please" Hermione said pulling the rice towards her. Dinner was interrupted by 12 owls tapping at the living room window. Mrs. weasley answered the door as Charlie answered the flu" Dumbledore, snape lupin and tonks all walked in behind Mrs. weasley. "sorry molly for interrupting" Dumbledore said apologizing for interrupting "nonsense Albus you're always welcome here, now eat. Eat. Talk later eat now." Molly weasley said ushering every one to sit down. "albus, remus, severus, nymphadora welcome… okay now Hogwarts letters, congrats boys" Mr. weasley said sitting back down. "albus, Hermione." Mr. weasley said confused about Hermione's second letter.

_**Dear baby doll **_

_**Dad's home and asking questions. He says that **_

**_He'll be here for a few weeks. Kate, Alex, and Gwen _**

**_Are fighting, the house is a mess and your boys are trashing the _**

_**Backyard. Missing you.**_

_**Love always **_

_**Damian **_

Hermione closed the letter. "who's the letter from herms?" Ron said trying to peak at the letter. "don't know? Herms who's Damian?" Harry said looking at Hermione... "oh…ah nobody just my annoying cousin whose come to town and is visiting" Hermione said lying through her teeth. "what's he want?" asked gin from across the table finally tearing her eyes away from Harry. "he says my parents want me home." Hermione stated getting up from her seat. "'mione how did your cousin know to use the owl system?" lupin asked inquisitively. "I had to tell them to so they could send me mail while I was at school." Hermione stated putting on her shoes "bye, see you all on the train. I'll write to you bye everybody" Hermione said giving all the weasley's and their guests a hug. "see you all later" she said shutting the door. And with a final crack she was gone. "that was suspicious" severus said looking at the rest of the group of people. "yes I must agree she seemed to be in a hurry to leave." Tonks said worriedly "yeah and did you know that 'mione could fly standing up on a broom... you know like those teen muggles on those board things." Fred said explaining Hermione's flying at the weird looks he received. "you mean a skateboard but yeah and when asked how she learnt she'd say a friend taught her then change the subject." Harry said trying to figure out his friend's weird actions. "and who's this Damien character? I don't believe for a second that he's her cousin." Ginny said a little upset that her friend was keeping secrets from her. "come o guys this is Hermione we're talking about she'll tell us what ever it is when she's ready. Something is probably going on at home and se needs to get herself in order before telling us." Bill said rationalizing Hermione's actions "she'll tell us when she needs help and she's proved that she can be trusted and that she can handle herself. She did punch Malfoy. Nobody not even Harry or Ron had the gust to do that even when he got you guys angry." Ginny said a matter-of-factly. "well she'll tell us if something does wrong … now eat." Mrs. weasley trying to change the topic of conversation. Dinner continued in silence after that every one thinking about Hermione's actions earlier.

At Hermione's house

"you're home!! Dad's on his way and he's pissed" said a tall lanky boy coming towards Hermione "Damian you were in charge why did you write?" Hermione inquired. Taking off her coat handing it to the house elf "'mione" three girls chorused running to Hermione. "Hermione dad's upset because he just found out that what's her face was planning to drain his accounts and run off with some other guy." Said the blue eyed girl with her blonde hair in pig tails "what number is he at now any ways?" Hermione asked the two girls that looked identical to her. Their curly brown hair tied at the base of their necks their hair reaching their asses and yellow eyes that seemed to hold a world of knowledge. "can't remember and I don't care. Mione why don't you wear those short cute skirts that we bought you?" said the girl in red. "yeah … oh Hermione your boys are in the back." Said the twin in blue. Hermione walked into the kitchen grabbed a slab of meat and chopped it up. Quickly walking to the back saying hello to her 10 other siblings along the way. "BOYZ, dinner's served" Hermione screamed. The ground began to rumble as two medium sized medieval dragons (think draco from dragon heart) came bounding towards Hermione as she put the meat into their food dishes.

A few weeks later (nothing happened worth writing about)

Ding dong ding the doorbell chimed. "Damien will you answer that please" said Hermione playing soul caliber with her brothers in her baggy jeans and tight green wife beater and her hair in a braid that reached her ass. "hello? Can I help you?" Damien asked answering the door. "yes is there a Hermione granger living here?" snape said standing next to Dumbledore. "ummm… one sec… mia!!!!! It's for you. Ably and snapper snape are here for you!!" Damian screamed into the house indicating for Dumbledore and snape and the rest of the group of wizards to come in. "send them in... i'm beating john's ass in this game." The group of wizards and witches all recognized the voice. "come in, come" in Damien said ushering the people in "anybody hungry, thirsty … no okay then she be in the rec room this way" Damien said "hey you're Harry potter boy wonder nice to meet you" Damien said holding out his hand "good luck against you know who" "fear of a name only increases fear of the object" Dumbledore stated "yeah so I've heard. So good luck against vacuum …Vincent … shit mia what they name of that guy the one everyone's scared of??" Damien asked ass he walked into the rec room "oh... voldemort" she answered "yeah good luck against voldemort." "you know you're the first person after Dumbledore to identify me by my scar and treat me like a person not a celebrity." Harry said sitting down. "so its 17 years old you go to school big whoop sure you all aren't hungry?" Damien said looking at the group. "no, no thanks" Harry Ron and Snape said together giving each other evil glares. "Oi, we'll have something" Fred, George, bill, and Ginny said. "just tea thank you we have to talk to Hermione." Dumbledore said. Staring at the group of seven teenage boys in the room that could only be Hermione's siblings. Gwen one of Hermione's twin sisters walked into the rec room. "hey no hello to your bet friends" Ginny said no seeing Hermione in front of the group yet. "what's wrong herm? Talk to us?" Ron said grabbing Gwen's arm. "would you kindly remove your grubby hands from my arm or Hermione will be out one less friend." Gwen said scathingly "oh hi guys" Hermione said getting up from her spot at the game consol. "oh so good to see you guys." Hermione said bringing Ron and Harry into a hug. "is everything ok guys?" Hermione asked worried. "Hermione we're here because we needed to talk to you and it seems that you have much to tell us" Dumbledore said watching as seven more of Hermione's siblings came running into the rec room. "and the boys are here because…" Dumbledore started "because you haven't contacted us in three weeks when you promised that you would. Bill said seeing that nobody else had remembered why they were there. "Why don't we go some where more quiet and we can talk" Hermione stated bashfully leading the group to another room in the large house.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey aries2000 here **

**sorry for taking so long to update a mix of writter's block, computer problems and**

**problems at home mixed with multiple moves, aren't a good mix for writting. lol :P **

**hopefully my beloveded readers haven't abandoned me, and except my heart felt **

**apologies for the extended delay.**

**hopefully those who review can also give some helpfully ideas to help shorten the **

**length between chapters.**

**my apologies again for the delay and hopefully i won't be in need for any more delays and **

**or anymore lengthy pesky author's notes :) **

**please if you do review please though out some random idea or word that maybe on **

**your mind after reading.**

**you never know what will spark the next stroke of genius or lame chapter that can progress**

**the plot line and continue the story **

**from my mind to the page to your computer **

**also please vote for which fiction i should focus on first so i can slowly get them all finished **

**vote and pray to the gods on high that your fave is the first to be completed ;) **


End file.
